


My Kitty, My Puppy

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal hybrids, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kitten Author, Kitty!Toby Smith | Tubbo, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past child abuse, Multi, Puppy!TommyInnit, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Kissing, tbh just lots of fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jschlatt just wanted a cat or kitten. He decided to bring his roommate along because why the hell not. But then they both saw two adorable little hybrids and his stupid roommate decided he wanted a dog.So, now, Jschlatt had a kitten and Dream had a puppy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 105
Kudos: 968
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Getting the Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Using online personas, basically their Minecraft skins (except Tubbo is a brunette unlike his skin).
> 
> All my anonymous work is under the Kitten Author tag, so if you want to check out my other work, you can. 
> 
> Also, inspiration from Precious Kitty made by EpicPogChamp. If they see this and want me to remove my work or their name, I will.

"You look like shit."

The man glared, "Wow, thanks Dream. Good morning to you too."

Dream laughed, "No problem, Schlatt. But, seriously dude, you look like shit."

"Yeah, I heard you the _first time._ " Schlatt groaned, making himself a cup of coffee.

The man didn't want to deal with the blonde right now. He was stressed, annoyed, and overall just not in a good mood. He needed something to relieve his stress and his obnoxious, annoying, loud, and stupid roommate was not helping whatsoever.

He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Get a pet." Dream said out of nowhere.

"What? Where did that come from?"

Dream shrugged, "Well, I mean, I grew up with dogs and cats and stuff and when you're stressed, they help a lot. For you, I think a cat would be better."

"Aren't cats assholes?"

"Exactly why you should get one. An asshole for an asshole."

"Fuck you."

The blonde laughed, "But, seriously, get an animal. Dog, cat, fish, _something._ You'd be surprised how much they can relieve stress!"

Schlatt hummed. He has thought about getting a cat before, not because of Dream. He knew that most cats were kind of neutral, sometimes wanting love and sometimes not. Dogs always seemed to constantly want attention and Schlatt got annoyed with that. Too obnoxious for him.

Schlatt hummed and shrugged, "Why not? I'm off. I'll go to the pet store or shelter or whatever and check them out."

"I'll come too! I'm off and I'd love to check out the animals!"

Schlatt shrugged and the two got dressed so they looked somewhat presentable. They got into the blonde's car and made their way to the shelter. They got out of the car and inside the building, a worker showing them to the cats. Dream separated to go look at the dogs while Schlatt stuck to the cats. There were a lot more kittens than adult cats, but he didn't care. None caught his eye. He was about to give up when he suddenly saw Dream kneeling down in front of a large cage.

"What're you doing?" Schlatt walked over before looking into the cage. 

There was a blonde dog hybrid, who was simply wearing a large white shirt that fell to his knees with black boxers. The blonde's tail wagged as he stared at Dream, the two blondes smiling and the hybrid laughing a bit, his blue eyes seeming to shine. There was another hybrid in the corner of the cage, though he was a cat hybrid. He had brown hair and the same blue eyes, wearing a large green shirt that also fell to his knees with the same black boxers. His ears were flattened against head, tail flicking back and forth.

"Isn't he cute?" Dream asked, pointing to the dog hybrid, "I'm gonna get him!"

The hybrid blinked before he shook his head, "I won't go unless Tubbo goes!"

_Tubbo?_

The cat hybrid shook his head, offering a kind smile, "I-It's okay Tommy. I don't-"

"I'll get him." Schlatt said.

Dream widened his eyes, "Really? I thought you wanted low maintenance. Hybrids are a lot harder to deal with than regular animals."

"I don't care, I want him." Schlatt walked away to get an employee.

He really didn't know what he was getting into, but he didn't care. The cat hybrid was cute, Dream wanted the dog hybrid, the two didn't want to be separated. It was fine.


	2. Bringing Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Dream brought home their new pets.

After signing the paperwork and paying for the hybrids, Dream was happily holding Tommy in his arms, the puppy's tail wagging vigorously. Tubbo was a bit hesitant and scared, but Schlatt simply offered his hand.

"If you don't want me to hold you or touch you, I won't. But I will have to put a leash on you, just to make sure you don't get lost." Schlatt smiled softly, kneeling down to his height, "I won't hurt you, little guy. It's okay."

Tubbo hesitated, but took his hand. They stood up and began to walk out of the shelter.

"We're first heading to an actual pet store and buying them some toys. And maybe better collars, those don't look to comfortable." Dream explained.

"Okay!" Tommy exclaimed, clearly happy to just be held.

"Are you okay with that?" Schlatt asked the kitten.

The boy nodded, "O-Okay... That's fine."

They went to the car and Dream helped the two hybrids into the backseats. He also had to help them put on their seatbelts, as they didn't know how to. The two adults got into the front seats, the blonde beginning to drive once they were ready. Schlatt glanced out of the rear view mirror and noticed the hybrids held hands, the brunette squeezing Tommy's hand a lot tighter than the other. Tommy kept asking questions, excited about the smallest of things. He was actually starting to annoy Schlatt.

Dream, noticing this, chuckled at Schlatt, "You good?"

"Headache." Was all the other responded with.

"Tommy, buddy, can you do me a favor?" The blonde man smiled into the rear view mirror, seeing Tommy nod, "Can you be a little quieter? Schlatt doesn't like loud noises."

"Oh, okay! I will!" Tommy nodded.

"How old are you, exactly?" Schlatt asked.

"I'm sixteen! Tubbo's seventeen!"

"Alright..." Schlatt rubbed his temples. He was regretting this.

They got to the pet store and Dream again held his puppy up like he was a child while Schlatt simply held Tubbo's hand. They walked in and Tommy picked out a ton of toys. While the blondes looked at the squeaky toys, Schlatt took the kitten to look at the cat toys. Tubbo picked out three; a feather hook thing, a small tube with different levels with three balls inside it, and a cat tube. He had to pick a larger one specifically made for hybrids.

"Do you want anything else?" Schlatt asked.

Tubbo shook his head, "T-Tommy will share with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm!"

Schlatt smiled and pet his head gently, Tubbo purring. _So cute._ Schlatt thought, the two continuing to walk. They met up with Dream and Tommy, who were looking at better collars and more comfortable ones.

"I want the red one!" Tommy whined, "I like red!"

"Are you sure? The red ones are kind of boring! I mean, there's-"

"Noooo! I want red!"

"Alright, alright." Dream chuckled.

"You pick one out too." Schlatt nudged Tubbo.

The kitten walked over and picked out a green one. The two got long black leashes and the adults paid for everything. They got back into the car and Tommy played with one of the squeaky toys, which was still in the package.

Schlatt glared at Dream, "I hate you, you know."

"Tommy is cute, shut up!" Dream rolled his eyes.

They got home and helped the puppy and kitten in. They took the toys out of the packages and Tommy immediately played with the squeaky toy, biting it with his tail wagging. Tubbo played with the small ball tower toy, messing with it.

Dream smiled, kneeling down and petting Tommy's head, the blonde's tail wagging fiercely.

Schlatt knelt down in front of Tubbo, "Alright, listen up, both of you. We need to set some rules."


	3. Rules and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some rules and some lunch because the puppy and kitten are hungry!

"Alright, listen up, both of you. We need to set some rules." Schlatt held up one finger, "Rule number one, you two are not allowed to go anywhere without myself or Dream. Tommy, you are to go to Dream first because your his, Tubbo comes to me. Rule number two, do _not_ mess with the furniture. You can sit on it, lay on it, cuddle on it, whatever. Just do not tear it up." Tubbo raised his hand, which Schlatt found absolutely adorable, "You don't have to raise your hand Tubbo. Go ahead."

Tubbo put his hand down, "How long are we going to live here?"

"Oh, and what do we have to do? You know, to pay you back and stuff?" Tommy added.

Dream and Schlatt were confused, the blonde answering, "Um, hopefully you'll live with us a long time. As for paying us back, I guess you guys just gotta sit there and act cute? Like, we're the ones taking care of _you_. We're the ones making sure you're well fed, you're happy, you're clothed, stuff like that. Speaking of which, we'll have to get you both clothes tomorrow."

"Okay! Anymore rules?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, this is specifically for you, do _not_ make too much noise." Schlatt stated, voice very firm, "If you want to play with those loud toys, you have to be in Dream's room."

"What?! No, that's not a rule!" Dream hissed, "He's a puppy, he's allowed to play with his toys in the living room!"

"I don't want to hear constant squeaking, Dream!"

"Then just go into your room and close the door!"

"This is my house!"

" _Our_ house! Fine, if you want that as a rule, Tubbo, you're only allowed to hide in Schlatt's room and no going on counters, in sinks, or on bedside dressers!"

"He's a cat! Don't cats like to do- ...okay, _fine._ "

Dream smirked, "Exactly."

"Soooooo... do I have to play with the loud toys in Dream's room only?" Tommy questioned, tilting his head.

"A-And am I not allowed on counters?" Tubbo asked.

Dream shook his head, "No, you two can do that. Schaltt's just an asshole."

"Fuck off, Dream."

Suddenly, there was a small growl and the two adults looked at the hybrids. Both were blushing in embarrassment, Tommy laughing awkwardly and Tubbo covering his face. Dream picked up Tommy, petting his head and earning happy hums and tail wags while Schlatt offered his hand. The two stood up and Tubbo wrapped himself around Schaltt's arm, the older brunette chuckling.

"Do you have fish?" Tubbo asked.

"I think we have a can or two of tuna." Schlatt answered, digging through the cupboards.

"What's that?" Tommy asked, pointing to a bag of chips.

"Not lunch food. You need an actual meal." Dream responded, still holding the blonde, opening the fridge to look through, "Hmm... Do you like salami? I can make you a sandwich and you can have chips as well."

"Okay! Okay!" Tommy nodded, excited.

"I have to put you down, though. Why don't you sit at the table, okay?"

Tommy nodded, running to the table, Tubbo running after him. Dream made Tommy's sandwich and poured a bit of chips on his plate while Schlatt put the tuna into a bowl for Tubbo, giving him a small spoon and saltine crackers in case he wanted them. Schlatt made himself and Dream mac and cheese before they went to the dining room.

Tubbo played with the spoon, looking at Schlatt, confused.

"Do you... not know how to use a spoon?" Schlatt asked.

The brunette shook his head.

Schlatt took the brunette's hand in his, chuckling a bit, "Grab the spoon, scoop up some tuna, and put it in your mouth." He helped Tubbo take the first bite before he let go.

The kitten nodded, doing the same thing, except a bit fell on his lap. He picked it up and put it in his mouth, "S-Sorry."

"Don't be, you're fine." Schlatt chuckled, petting his head.

The kitten purred, leaning into the touch, "Keep doing that..."

"You like that?" He scratched behind the kitten's ear.

Tubbo purred more, "Mhmm..."

Schlatt retracted his hand, earning a whine, "Finish your food and I'll continue petting you."

Tubbo nodded excitedly, continuing to eat.


	4. Give Me Attention?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was happy to just follow Dream around. However, he was just a puppy. He wanted attention!

After lunch, like Schlatt promised, he pet Tubbo behind the ears. He carefully picked up the kitten, not wanting to scare him, and carried the boy to his room. He sat down at his desk, Tubbo in his lap as he continued to pet him.

Meanwhile, Dream got up and told Tommy he had to do some work and to not bother him too much.

"Can I stay in your room?" The younger blonde asked, tail between his legs, nervous.

"Of course!" Dream pet his head, "Why wouldn't you be allowed to?"

Tommy bit his lip, "...Tubbo and I have been through... a lot... I just... don't want to be alone a-and loose Tubbo..."

Dream's heart melted for two reasons. One, Tommy was absolutely adorable. Two, who could hurt either of them? They were both adorable little hybrids! Whoever hurt them must be insane!

"Listen, Schlatt and I work Monday through Friday and on weekends, sometimes we do a little work on the computer. When we leave, we will come back. We won't be gone forever. I promise you." Dream stroke his cheek.

Tommy nodded, leaning into the touch.

"Do you believe me?"

"I-I don't know." The blonde admitted, closing his eyes in fear.

"That's okay. You've said you've been through a lot." Dream smiled, stroking his cheek still, "I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

Tommy opened his eyes, "Y-You... You're not gonna hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you?"

Tommy shook his head, smiling, "N-No reason."

They went to Dream's room, the older blonde not questioning. He didn't want to scare Tommy or force him to tell him things he didn't want to talk about. Dream sat at his desk, Tommy playing with some toys and giggling when they squeaked. The older blonde absolutely loved the puppy, he was way too adorable for his own good. Dream worked on the computer, listening to Tommy's laugh and little squeaks from his toys.

Tommy glanced at the other, who was busy typing away on his computer. He tilted his head, crawling on all fours and careful not to make too much noise. He looked at the computer from behind, confused. It was all garbled nonsense to him, just a bunch of numbers and letters.

"What're you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Hm?" Dream spun around and saw Tommy, who tilted his head cutely, "Oh, I'm coding something."

"What's that mean?"

"Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. Basically, I'm making it so I can do something in a game I usually can't do."

"I don't get it..."

"Why don't I show you?" Dream pat his lap.

Tommy jumped up and climbed onto his lap, looking at the computer. Dream leaned forward and opened up a game, tilting his head.

"M-Mine... Minecraft?" Tommy questioned.

"That's the game. Here." Dream opened the game, "It's a survival game, but you can do all sorts of things. For example, build crazy skyscrapers or simply breed a bunch of animals for a farm. It's not a very complicated game." He then closed out of the game, clicked a few buttons, then opened the game again, "Now, I'm running a code where I can't see anything."

"WOAH!" Tommy gasped, leaning toward the computer, tail wagging, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"It's a hobby I do!" Dream chuckled, setting the puppy back on his lap, "That's what coding does. It lets you do things you usually can't do!"

"So cool! What are you working on right now?!"

"It's for a friend of mine. You see those hearts? That's your health. I'm coding it so you can't see the health bar, no matter what."

"That's scary!" Tommy said, "Like, what if you're close to dying?!"

"That's why you gotta be careful!"

"Can I sit on your lap and watch?"

Dream nodded, "Of course. Just don't mess with anything, okay?"

"I won't! Promise!"

The man kissed the puppy's forehead, making him giggle and his tail wag.

Dream hugged Tommy tightly, the puppy hugging him back, "Awww! You're so cute, puppy!"

Tommy giggled again, tail wagging.


	5. Places To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a kitten and cats like places to hide. So, Tubbo went exploring for places.

Schlatt carried the boy to his room, sitting down at his desk with Tubbo in his lap as he continued to pet him. He continued to pet the kitten until the boy pulled back, nuzzling into his neck.

"T-Thank you..." Tubbo smiled, blushing slightly.

"You like being pet?" Schlatt asked, smiling.

"M-Makes me happy... Makes me feel good..." The brunette nodded, "People don't like me..."

"What?" Schlatt questioned, cupping his cheeks, "How could someone not like you, kitten? You're so cute and sweet!"

"P-People think I'm annoying... I like to cuddle and pets and... n-nevermind..."

"You can tell me, Tubbo. I'll listen, I'm not judging. You can talk to me about anything. I'm not good about giving advice, you'll have to ask Dream for that. But I'm a good listener, and I will listen to you if you feel upset or if you are super happy and just want to tell me whatever. I don't mind."

Tubbo smiled, hugging Schlatt, "Tommy and I... we've been through a lot... Just don't leave us... don't separate us... please?"

"Of course. That's why we got both of you." Schlatt reassured, petting him, "The original plan was to get a simple cat, but you and Tommy pulled at our heartstrings. And my heart's as cold as ice." Tubbo giggled, the other man petting him more, "You think I'm joking? I'm known to just push people away because they piss me off."

Tubbo giggled again, "But you hold me because I'm a cute kitten?"

"I don't want to hear your sass, mister." Schlatt pushed him back and playfully glared, smiling.

The kitten laughed, Schlatt smiling more. The boy looked absolutely adorable, his smile was cute, his ears flicked slightly, and his tail was wagging a bit. 

He looked at Schlatt, blushing a bit, "Um... c-can I look around the house?"

"Yeah, sure. No need to ask. But why?"

"Um, to hide..."

Schlatt was confused before he remembered cats need places to hide. To relax away from everyone, to have their own personal spaces. He pushed away from the desk and smiled, nodding and letting the other go. Tubbo smiled and hugged Schlatt before he went to look around the house.

Tubbo crawled on all fours, something him and Tommy often did when they were feeling more like their animal rather than their human self. He looked in the living room and was able to climb behind the couch, making him smile. It was warm behind the couch and he can just relax if he wanted. He climbed out from behind the couch, going to the kitchen. He opened the cupboards, climbing in one. He didn't like it, it was too crowded and he was scared he would knock things over. He left the kitchen.

Tubbo crawled down the hallway, opening the bathroom. He laid in the tub. It wasn't too bad, but he felt exposed. Maybe if he was desperate he could use it, but for now it was a no-go. He nudged one of the doors and saw Tommy and Dream. He didn't want to disturb them, so he skipped that room for now. He moved to the next room and saw it was the laundry room. He was about to give up, but noticed the laundry hamper. He climbed in, burying himself under the adult's clothes. 

Tubbo smiled. He felt warm and safe, smelling both Schlatt and Dream because of their clothes. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. He didn't know he was tired until he fell asleep.

~~~

Schlatt looked at the time, noticing half an hour had passed. He widened his eyes. He got up from his desk and left his room, looking around for Tubbo. He noticed Dream's door was open, so he walked to it.

"Is Tubbo in here?" Schlatt asked.

Tommy turned and faced the other, "He went to the room next door! I heard him!"

"Okay, thanks."

He went to the laundry room and didn't see Tubbo. He looked around before noticing the laundry hamper was a bit bigger than usual. He moved to it and grabbed a few shirts, seeing the kitten was asleep.

"Tubbo..." He said softly, carefully lifting him up.

The kitten stirred, wrapping himself around Schlatt with a small groan.

"I gotcha, kitten." Schlatt held him, "I'm taking you to the bed, okay? It's more comfortable then the hamper."

Tubbo hummed and nodded, cuddling into the other's chest. Schlatt carried him to the bed, placing him down gently. Tubbo grabbed Schlatt's hand and pulled him back weakly.

"Stay..." The kitten groaned, still half asleep.

Schlatt smiled, laying down on the bed. Tubbo cuddled into the man, falling back asleep as the man pet behind the ears. The kitten smiled, letting out a purr before he was fully asleep.


	6. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hybrids need clothes. Tommy and Dream talk.

Schlatt wasn't sure how long Tubbo was asleep, cuddling into him and, to be honest, he didn't know when he fell asleep. He only knew he had fallen asleep when he was shaken awake. He groaned and tried to punch the person who was shaking him, but Tubbo was on his arm so he couldn't.

"What the fuck?!" Schlatt yelled, looking at who it was, seeing it was Tommy. The boy was startled and immediately whimpered, tail falling between his legs as tears came to his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry Tommy, I thought you were Dream. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

Tommy wiped his eyes, whimpering. He nodded a bit.

Schlatt sat up, Tubbo groaning as his eyes fluttered. The man pet the blonde's head, "I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't do it again, okay?"

Tommy smiled a bit, nodding again.

"Now, what did you come in here for? Did you want to play with Tubbo?"

Tommy smiled more, feeling better, "Oh, no! Dream said he wanted to go clothes shopping for us! He just went to make sure the car was ready!"

Schlatt blinked, "I thought he said he wanted to go tomorrow?"

"I asked him if we could please go!"

Schlatt nodded and shook Tubbo a bit, making the kitten groan as his eyes fluttered. Tommy left the room as the man picked the kitten up bridal style, shaking him a bit more. Tubbo groaned, shaking his head as he nuzzled into Schaltt's chest.

He shook the kitten a bit, "Wake up, kitten. We're going to the store."

"Don't wanna..." Tubbo's ears lowered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Come on, Tubbo. If you want, you can sit in my lap while we ride to the store, but you need to wake up."

Tubbo groaned but stretched, opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Schlatt, glaring a bit. Schlatt placed him down on the floor, keeping his hand on the kitten's shoulder. Dream walked in and grabbed two leashes, not expecting to use them but just in case. Schlatt and Tubbo climbed into the backseats of the car, the kitten on his lap, while Dream got in the driver's seat and Tommy in the passenger seat.

Tommy held Dream's hand, tail wagging as they drove. Dream chuckled, petting his head a he drove. Tubbo sat in Schlatt's lap, trying not to fall asleep again, but listening to Schlatt's heartbeat was making him grow tired.

"Gotta stay awake, kitten." Schlatt said, shaking him a bit.

Tubbo nuzzled into the man's neck, "Don't wanna..."

"Too bad, gotta stay awake."

By the time they got to the store, Tubbo was fully awake. They got out of the car, Tubbo and Schlatt holding hands. Tommy tried to run off immediately, but Dream caught his arm.

"You gotta stay by me, Tommy." Dream stated firmly as they walked in, "You are considered a pet and, although you are your own person, you have to stay by me. Otherwise, they might take you away."

Tommy nodded, "Okay... I'll stay by you..."

"Sorry..." Dream pet his head, "I know you're very excited, but it sucks how some people look at hybrids."

Schlatt and Tubbo went one way, the blondes going a separate way.

"...Do you think I'm just a puppy...?" Tommy asked, hesitantly.

Dream shook his head, "You're a hybrid. You're not just a puppy, but you're not just a human either. I look at hybrids as the same as us humans. You have your own thoughts, you can make your own decisions, you're your own person. Just... well, we live in a world where more people see hybrids as just pets and objects."

Tommy nodded, smiling, "Mhmm... Other people treated me and Tubbo like we were just animals... They tried to feed us dog and cat food, didn't understand we don't eat that dry or wet gross mush. ...Is Schlatt the same?"

"Same as me, yeah. We have friends who are hybrids, some even dating our human friends, it's why we believe what we believe." 

"You have other hybrid friends?! Can we meet them?!" Tommy asked, Dream stopping them in front of the clothing rack.

"Sure." Dream held up a few shirts, "But right now, you need to pick clothes."

Tommy looked at the clothing, checking them out. They got a about ten shirts, a couple pair of jeans, five pair of boxers, five pair of socks, and two pair of shoes. Tubbo and Schlatt met up with them with basically the same amount of clothes. They were walking to the cash register when the kitten and puppy stopped, looking at the different colored bandannas. Tubbo grabbed a red one and Tommy grabbed a green one. They tied it around their necks and giggled, smiling at each other.

Schlatt untied the bandannas from their necks, "We gotta pay for them. Then you can wear them."

The hybrids giggled and nodded, holding the adults' hands, going to pay.


	7. Bath Time (Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the group ate dinner, the hybrids need to clean up. Unfortunately, neither knew how to take a shower. Dream had to help Tommy.

Dream and Schlatt paid for the clothes, Tommy and Tubbo immediately wrapping the bandannas around their necks again. Once more, Dream was in the front seat with Tommy beside him, Schlatt sitting in the back with Tubbo on his lap.

"You like bandannas?" Schlatt asked, petting Tubbo.

"They just looked cute..." Tubbo hummed, purring, "Plus, they're nice."

"Hey, Schlatt, I'm kinda lazy and I know it's my turn to cook, but I don't wanna. So, is Wendy's alright?" Dream asked, looking out of the rear view mirror.

Schlatt shrugged, "Sure, I don't care."

Dream went through the drive through, getting himself and the other man a burger an fries while getting the hybrids chicken nuggets and fries. They all got soda for drinks and the hybrids ate their food, smiling and happily humming. They thanked the men and continued eating, trying not to make a mess.

"This is really good!" Tommy exclaimed, tail wagging. 

Dream pat his head, smiling, "Good."

They got home and they all went to the dinner table. Tubbo and Tommy finished their meals as the men began their own, cleaning up their mess before going to the blonde's room to play. Meanwhile, Schlatt and Dream talked as they ate dinner.

"You actually have feelings!" Dream teased, playfully pointing a fry at him, "I've never seen you smile or act so loving before, and we've been roommates for two years!"

Schlatt rolled his eyes, taking a bite from his fry, "It's cause Tubbo's a kitten. You're an annoying prick."

"And you're an asshole."

"I'm actually glad you convinced me to get a pet, even if he is a hybrid. It really helped relieve the stress." Schlatt hummed, "It's been a long time since I had a nice nap."

"I told you! Pets are awesome, but hybrids are cooler! And the ones we got are so fucking adorable!"

There was a loud _thump_ and the two got up, running to the blonde's room. When they arrived, Tommy was trying to soothe Tubbo, who was crying. Schlatt ran over and picked up the kitten, petting and rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Schlatt reassured.

"I-I'm sorry, Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed, "It was an accident!"

Dream picked up the puppy, "It's okay, don't worry. What happened?"

"W-We were wrestling and I pushed Tubbo and he accidentally hit his head on the wall! I-I'm sorry-"

"You're not in trouble, puppy. It's okay." Dream reassured, "Here, while Schlatt helps calm Tubbo down, why don't you go take a shower?"

Tommy nodded, "D-Do you have a hose?"

Dream was surprised, "Well, yeah, but that's not a shower."

"...Then how do I wash myself?"

The blonde blinked. He grabbed some pajamas for the blonde before he wen to the bathroom, "Have you never taken a proper shower or bath?"

Tommy shook his head, "J-Just used a hose..."

"Alright, I'll help you, okay?"

Tommy nodded. He undressed himself and got in the tub, covering himself up slightly. Dream ran the water, letting it fill with warm water. Tommy hummed in contentment, sinking into the water as it filled. Once the bath was filled, Dream turned off the water.

"This is shampoo, I use conditioner and you can if you want to, and body wash." Dream explained, pointing at his bottles, "Only use these one until we get you and Tubbo your own. We should have gotten you guys some at the store, guess it slipped our mind."

"What about the other ones?"

"Those are Schlatt's."

Tommy nodded.

"Here, let's start with shampoo. Come here." 

Tommy moved closer and closed his eyes as Dream washed his hair, massaging in into his hair. He hummed, tail wagging a bit. Dream used a cup of water to pour the soap out, Tommy covering his eyes and the man was careful of his ears. He did the same with the conditioner before turning away to let Tommy wash his body. 

"Can you help me with my tail?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." 

The puppy faced away from him as Dream washed his tail with the shampoo and conditioner. He let the bath drain before helping Tommy out of the bath, drying the smaller's hair and body.

"There." Dream had the towel rest on Tommy's head with a smile, "All done."

Tommy smiled, giggling, "Thank you!"

"Get dressed and come to my room, okay?"

Tommy nodded, the man leaving. His tail wagged as he got dressed. He really liked Dream, he was super nice! Schlatt was a bit scary and mean, but he could tell the other man was trying to be gentle. He must be nice if he was taking such good care of Tubbo, who was like his brother. Both were very nice and seemed to really like them!

_Nothing like his and Tubbo's last owner._


	8. Bath Time (Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tommy and Dream finished in the bathroom, Schlatt decided to help Tubbo with his own bath.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Schlatt reassured, holding and rocking the kitten, who was crying softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed, "It was an accident!"

Dream picked up the puppy, "It's okay, don't worry. What happened?"

"W-We were wrestling and I pushed Tubbo and he accidentally hit his head on the wall! I-I'm sorry-"

Schlatt zoned them out, focusing on Tubbo. He rubbed the boy's head, rocking him a bit, "You're okay, shhh... Shhh, kitten... No need to cry..."

"I-I-It was an-an ac-ac-"

"I know, I know, it was an accident. Neither of you are in trouble, okay? Just calm down, Tubbo."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"There's no reason to be sorry, kitten. It was an accident."

Tubbo whimpered, nodding. He calmed down and Schlatt wiped away his remaining tears, calming him down. Dream came back, explaining to the other man Tommy was getting dressed and Tubbo can take a bath next.

Schlatt looked at Tubbo, "Do you know how to take a bath?"

"Um... No, Tommy and I just used a hose." Tubbo explained.

Schlatt nodded, picking up the kitten and walking to their room. He asked the kitten to pick out some pajamas, which he did, before they went to the bathroom. Tubbo undressed as Schlatt filled the tub. Tubbo climbed in sighing in contentment.

"Feel nice?" Schlatt chuckled.

Tubbo nodded, giggling as he sunk into the water.

"I thought cats don't like water."

"Well, I do!" Tubbo rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Schlatt flicked his forehead, "Don't sass me!"

Tubbo giggled. 

Schlatt grabbed his shampoo before ushering Tubbo closer. The kitten lowered his ears as Schlatt began to wash his hair, Tubbo closing his eyes as he hummed happily. Schlatt grabbed his tail and massaged the kitten's tail, Tubbo gasping. He flicked it and accidentally his Schlatt in the face.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry-"

"It's okay, not a big deal." Schlatt chuckled, "Did I scare you? Sorry about that."

"I-It's okay, just... my tail is sensitive..."

"Oh, alright. Do you want to do it yourself?"

Tubbo turned and shrugged, "You got it, so no need, right?"

"Well, if you want to use conditioner, you can." Schlatt said, using a cup of water to pour the soap out.

Tubbo lowered his ears and covered his eyes, only speaking when the man finished, "What does conditioner do?"

"It helps smooth and detangle your hair." He explained, "I don't use it, no need to. Do you want to try it?"

Tubbo hummed, nodding a bit. Schlatt left and asked Dream if it was okay to use his, Dream saying sure. He came back and helped massage the conditioner into the kitten's hair as Tubbo washed his tail. Tubbo let his tail go into the water before covering his eyes once more, ears lowered. Schlatt washed the conditioner out before he let the kitten wash his own body, looking away. When he finished, he laid in the water and giggled, splashing the water a bit.

"Easy there, kitten. Don't spill it out of the tub!" Schlatt chuckled.

Tubbo giggled and ducked his head in the water, shaking himself a bit. Schlatt covered his face and helped the kitten out, Tubbo shaking himself again.

"Stop, you're getting water everywhere!" Schlatt laughed, beginning to dry his hair.

Tubbo giggled, "Good! Water is good!"

"Not when it's everywhere." Schlatt drained the tub, "Get dressed and come back to my room, okay?"

"Okay!" 

Schlatt left the bathroom and Tubbo smiled. He dried himself off and put the towel around his shoulders, beginning to get dressed. It was nice to have privacy and to be trusted. Their last owner didn't give them any privacy, he remembered how Tommy and him would cover each other up as they got dressed because he would-

Tubbo shook his head, _Don't think about that! You're in a better place!_ He finished getting dressed and went to the brunette man's room, seeing the man sitting at the computer. Tubbo ran over and knelt down in front of the chair. Schlatt looked down, Tubbo climbing into his lap, nuzzling into his neck.

Schlatt pet his head, "You're very cuddly."

Tubbo nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Tubbo?! What's wrong, are you-"

"I-I'm just really happy." Tubbo smiled, closing his eyes as he hugged the man, smiling as his tail flicked a bit, "I'm happy... Don't worry..."

Schlatt didn't question the kitten, merely petting and kissing his forehead.


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight backstory time because Tubbo had a nightmare.

Tommy and Tubbo fell asleep early, maybe around nine o'clock. Dream and Schlatt chalked it up to being a very eventful day for them, seeing as they were adopted, got a bunch of toys and clothes, and played a lot today. Even though Tubbo took a nap and Tommy relaxed watching Dream code, it was still eventful for them. The two men took their showers, bid each other goodnight, and went to their separate rooms. 

Dream stayed up, coding a little more before he climbed into bed, Tommy immediately curling into his chest with a hum. The blonde man smiled, hugging the puppy and kissing his forehead as he fell asleep. Schlatt stayed up until around midnight before he climbed into bed as well. Tubbo crawled into his side, nose burying into the man's neck, seeming to smile at his scent. Schlatt smiled, running his hand through his hair as he fell asleep.

~~~

Tommy's ears flicked as he woke up. He got up, careful not to wake up Dream as he went to the bathroom. He finished washing his hands and went to go back to Dream, when he heard sniffles. He turned and went to behind the couch, seeing Tubbo curled up and crying.

"Tubbo? What's wrong, big man?" Tommy grabbed his arm.

Tubbo turned, tears in his eyes, "T-Tommy...?"

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

Tubbo nodded, more tears falling down his cheeks, ears lowered, "I-I... I had a nightmare... w-we were both back _there_ , a-and he... he was there! He was there, wi-with the shock collars and the gross canned food and w-we were in that closet, b-barely clothed because he liked that a-a-and he-"

"Hey, Tubbo..." Tommy smiled, taking the other's hands, "We're safe now. We have been since we got to the pound. Granted, we didn't have much, but now we have _something_. Dream and Schlatt will take care of us, big man!"

Tubbo nodded, "I-I know, but still..." He whimpered, "I-It's just hard not to think about... e-especially since..." He shivered at the thought.

Tommy didn't need to ask, he knew what he meant, "Tubbo... remember, we always got each other. And Dream and Schlatt promised not to separate us. We'll be fine, Tubbs..."

Tubbo hugged the blonde tightly, "I-I just... scared..."

"I got you, buddy." Tommy reassured, both laying on the couch.

Tubbo whimpered, feeling the blonde hug him, "...W-What if... what if they see the scars...?"

"They won't."

"Bu-But what if they do?"

"...We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But we won't get there." Tommy reassured, hugging his friend tightly, "We'll be fine."

Tubbo nodded, hugging Tommy. The two curled up in a small ball, cuddling each other. Tommy pet the other's head, hearing his breathing even as he fell asleep. _We'll be fine... We won't get hurt... Dream and Schlatt will protect us._ The blonde bit his lip and hugged Tubbo a bit tighter, **_I_** _will protect you Tubbo... You're like my brother... I won't let us get hurt again._

The puppy soon fell asleep, Tubbo cuddled into his chest.


	10. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy meet a new hybrid who has a human boyfriend. It made them excited.

Dream was the first one to wake up. He noticed Tommy was missing and shrugged, thinking the puppy may be in the bathroom or something. He got up, texting his friends and inviting them over as he made himself coffee. When he looked in the living room, he was surprised to see Tommy and Tubbo curled into each other, sleeping peacefully. He shrugged, it made sense. The two were extremely attached to each other, so there was no reason for him to be mad or anything. 

Schlatt walked out and groaned, noticing the two on the couch. He shrugged and rested his head on the counter as Dream handed him a cup of coffee.

"You good?" Dream asked.

"Woke up with a headache, what's new?" Schlatt pinched his temples.

"I'm telling you, you should go to a doctor." The blonde said, "I mean, you constantly get headaches. That shit ain't normal."

"It's just migraines, I'm fine."

"Don't they have medicine for stuff like that?"

"Yeah, but I need to go to a doctor and I don't have insurance."

"You're so stubborn." Dream rolled his eyes, "Oh, I invited George and Sapnap over for lunch."

"Why?"

"Tommy wanted to meet some of our hybrid friends. You can invite Wil and Tech or whoever your friends with over."

Schlatt hummed, "...I don't want to scare them. Techno is known to be intimidating."

"True, true."

They heard a small yawn, which literally sounded like a kitten yawn. They looked at the couch and Tubbo's ears twitched as he got up carefully. He shuffled over to Schlatt, climbing into his lap and burying his face into his neck, purring. Dream made breakfast for them, Tommy waking up when he was close to done. He walked over to Dream and whined, wanting to be picked up.

"Give me a second, I'll pick you up. I don't want to burn myself." Dream reassured, using one hand to flip the last pancake while the other pet the puppy.

Tommy's tail wagged with happy hums, waiting patiently. Dream finished up breakfast before he picked the puppy up, making him and the puppy plates. Schlatt made himself and Tubbo a plate, both hybrids sitting on their laps and eating. Dream told the hybrids that his friends were coming over for lunch, so the two went to get changed out of their pajamas.

Dream and Schlatt went to their rooms, changing when the hybrids got out. While Schlatt sat on the couch and watched TV, Tubbo curled up next to him, Dream coded in his room with Tommy on his lap, tail constantly wagging.

At noon, Tommy watched Dream make lunch for them.

"When are Nuisance 1 and Nuisance 2 coming?" Schlatt asked.

"They should be here-"

**_Ding dong!_ **

"Now." Dream laughed, going to the door.

"DREAM!" The blonde quickly caught himself, laughing as he hugged the other.

"Hi Sapnap."

The dog hybrid pulled back, his black tail wagging, "Hi Dream!" He glance into the house and widened his eyes, running over to Tommy, "Who're you? You're a hybrid! Finally! Another dog! Us dogs are far more superior!"

Tommy laughed, "I'm Tommy!"

"Sapnap!" He pointed to the brunette who walked in, saying hello to Dream and Schlatt, "That's my boyfriend, George!"

Tommy blinked, "Boyfriend...?"

"Mhmm! He took me in when we were, like, fourteen?"

"...I just didn't think you could date your... owner..."

"Owner? Come on, George is not my owner! Just like Dream is not your owner! I know there's shitty people in the world who think us hybrids are just wild animals, but we got lucky with who took us in. They know we're are own person and will want to do things we want to do and not do things we don't want to do." Sapnap smiled, "Don't think you're just a pet because you were 'adopted.' They're not your owner, you're your own person! Point, blank, period!"

Tubbo shuffled over, "Um, hi..."

Sapnap turned, gasping, "Hi! I'm Sapnap!"

"T-Tubbo..."

Sapnap nuzzled Tubbo and Tommy, hugging the two younger hybrids, "Awww! You guys are so cute!"

Tommy and Tubbo laughed, Sapnap letting him go. The two pulled the other hybrid to Schlatt's room, going to show off the brunette's cat toys first.

George, who was sitting on the couch with Dream and Schlatt, looked at the two, "You do realize Sapnap is going to treat them like a flower, right? Act motherly, or whatever?"

"Yeah, it's why I introduced you two first." Dream nodded, "We were going to invite Wilbur and Techno, but Schlatt brought up a good point."

Schlatt shrugged, "Techno just intimidates people. He always looks like he's ready to kill someone."

The three kept talking while the hybrids played. At one point, the three were in the living room. Tommy and Tubbo yawned, Sapnap laying down. Tommy and Tubbo immediately curled up next to him, Tubbo burying himself in the older man's neck. Sapnap smiled, running his hands through each of their hair.

George got up, "Sapnap, you gotta put them in a bed."

"But they're comfortable!" Sapnap argued.

"I understand your instincts kick in whenever there is a small animal or younger hybrid around you, but you can't always act motherly."

The other glared, "Don't bully me for instincts! I can't control them!"

"Sapnap-"

"Unless we are leaving, I am not moving!"

Schlatt snickered, "He got his stubbornness from _somewhere_."

"Shut up, Schlatt."


	11. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has instincts. It's not good to mess with them.

Sapnap had moved so he was laying on his stomach, resting his head on a pillow with one arm around the blonde (who was cuddling into him) while Tubbo was on his back.

"Sapnap."

"Nope. Not moving." Sapnap responded to Schlatt.

"You need to let them go."

"Nuh-uh."

"Why?"

"Instincts." Sapnap closed his eyes, smiling as he brushed some of Tommy's hair out of his face, "I gotta protect them..."

Dream carefully went to pick up Tommy, "Come on, let them lay-"

Sapnap glared and growled, pupils slitting. His ears lowered, baring his fangs and making Dream and Schlatt step back in surprise.

"Hey, HEY!" George swatted his boyfriend's nose with a magazine from the table, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't do that!"

Sapnap whined, pupils going back to normal, "I-I... S-Sorry, I just-"

"Instincts don't make you act like this. What the hell is wrong?"

Sapnap looked away, "...You know my history..."

George and Dream widened their eyes, Schlatt confused.

The man looked at Dream, then George, then Dream again, "Uh...?"

Dream looked at Sapnap, "Can I?"

"Let me." Schlatt looked at the adult hybrid, "Before George took me in when we were teens, I took care of a little kitten. Not a hybrid, it was a kitten. It lost its parents and it needed love and support. I took care of it and, even though nothing came out, it would suckle me sometimes. I would get it milk with the little money I had, I took care of it like it was my own. But, then, it suddenly died. For no reason, out of nowhere. I took it to a vet and begged for help, and they took the kitten and explained it was Fading Kitten Syndrome. Basically the SIDS in kittens." 

Schlatt widened his eyes, tears in the adult hybrid's eyes, "...So... your instincts..."

"My instincts took a plummet. I was sobbing and depressed for _days_ , because my instincts told me I failed as a father. I know it's stupid, I wasn't the kitten's dad and is was just instincts. But _still_. Whenever there's something small or a younger hybrid, my instincts just say 'protect' because I 'failed' once."

Everyone was silent for a moment before they heard a small squeak like sneeze. The looked and the brunette hybrid sneezed again. Tubbo then let out a yawn, his ears flicked and he blinked. He got off Sapnap and walked to Schlatt, hugging him and the man picked him up. Tommy also woke up and shook himself. Sapnap let him go and Tommy stretched, smiling brightly.

"Can we play again?" Tommy asked Sapnap.

George chuckled, "We actually have to go now."

"Awwwww..." Tommy and Tubbo whined.

Sapnap smiled, tail wagging, "We will be back, I'm sure! Don't worry!"

Both boys hugged the adult hybrid as George said goodbye to Dream and Schlatt. Sapnap hugged them back, waving at the two men before he and George left.

"Can we play?" Tommy asked Dream.

"I was actually planning to go to the mall. You can come with if you want." Dream offered.

"I wanna stay with Schlatt!" Tubbo hugged said man.

Schlatt hummed, "I'm not going to do anything. Are you sure?"

Tubbo nodded, "I wanna stay home with you!"

"Okay, if you want."

Tubbo smiled brightly, hugging the man as Dream and Tommy got dressed.


	12. Mall Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tommy go to the mall and the hybrid almost gets lost.

Tommy sat in the passenger seat, tail wagging as the blonde pat his head. They were on their way to the mall and he was so excited. Once Dream parked, they got out and Tommy held the man's hands, giggling and bouncing excitedly, tail wagging. Dream smiled, holding his hand as they walked into the mall. Tommy was amazed by all the shops and the colors and lights, everything was so nice.

They first walked into a shop and Dream had Tommy smell certain soaps.

"What's this for?" Tommy asked, sniffing the soap and recoiling.

Dream chuckled at his reaction, "Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash for you and Tubbo."

Tommy nodded and was given another bottle to sniff. He smiled, tail wagging, "Oh, I like this one!"

Dream smiled, getting two bottles of the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash Tommy picked out. The man bought the soap and they left, holding hands. 

"Where are we going now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I figured you and Tubbo might get bored of your regular animal toys, so I'm going to buy you a few video games. For you and Tubbo to share."

"Oh, I want that Micecraft game you code!"

"Well... I can buy you an account and you can use my computer to play it, how about that?"

Tommy nodded excitedly. They went to a video game store and Dream showed Tommy a few, the puppy nodding excitedly at each game. They bought it and then walked around. Tommy was amazed and excited about everything, wanting to go into every single store. When they went into the store, Dream bought at least two things (one thing for Tommy and one thing for Tubbo) from every store. Eventually, they ended up in the food court and bought some lunch.

"I need to use the restroom." Tommy mumbled.

Dream nodded, smiling. He showed the other to the bathroom, "Come back to the table when you're done, okay?"

Tommy nodded, smiling. He went to one of the stalls, seeing as he was not comfortable using a public urinal. Too many new people scared him and he definitely didn't like new people looking at his body. He finished up and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom. When he left, he ran into some teenagers on accident.

"Sorry!" Tommy exclaimed, going to walk away.

One of the boys grabbed him, pulling him into his chest, "Well, well, well! Lookit here! It's a puppy! You a stray or what?"

"Let me go!" Tommy hissed, trying to get out of the person's grip, stomping on his foot.

The boy let him go and Tommy quickly ran away, trying to find Dream quickly as he was sure the boys were going to try and grab him again. He looked around and saw a familiar green sweater and blonde hair, going to sit down.

"Dream!" Tommy exclaimed, running over.

The blonde turned and Tommy ran behind him, whimpering. Dream placed the food down and went to ask what was wrong, but saw four boys running over, laughing and snickering.

Tommy whimpered, ears down and tail going between his legs.

The boys stopped in front of them, Dream glaring down at them. The boys stopped and widened their eyes, Dream hugging Tommy close to his chest.

"Leave us alone. Now." Dream hissed.

The boys grumbled, but did as they were told. 

Tommy sighed in relief, placing a kiss on Dream's cheek, "Thank you..."

Dream flushed and looked at the puppy, "T-Tommy, you don't do that."

"What...? Why not...? It's a way to thank people!"

"Wh-What? Who told you that?! N-Nevermind, the point is you don't kiss people to thank them! You don't kiss people in general!"

"But you kiss my forehead!"

"Th-That's different! I kiss your forehead to show love l-like a brother or something! You don't kiss people's cheeks and lips and stuff unless you're in a relationship." Dream explained as they sat next to each other.

"But we're in a relationship, right?"

"N-No! Wh-When I say relationship, I mean like George and Sapnap. They love each other and are boyfriends and stuff."

Tommy tilted his head, "...I love you though...? I don't get it... I mean, I know we're not boyfriends, but I do love you..."

Dream flushed more, smiling awkwardly. He could tell the puppy was confused and didn't know what to do, "...Okay, um, do you _want_ to be boyfriends?"

"Yeah! That way, I can kiss your cheek and it's not weird!"

Dream chuckled, petting the puppy's head. He would let Tommy believe they were boyfriends and let the puppy kiss his cheek. He was not going to do too much because it was clear Tommy didn't understand and Dream wasn't going to take advantage of that.

"Just don't do it to anyone else, okay? Only kiss my cheek and no one else's, okay?"

Tommy nodded, smiling, "Okay! That's fine! I only want to kiss your cheek anyways!" He then blushed, "C-Can you kiss my cheek too?"

Dream flushed more but smiled. He kissed Tommy's cheek and the puppy let out a happy squeal, tail wagging viciously.


	13. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Tubbo talk. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of past child abuse. You can skip this chapter if you want.

While Tommy and Dream were at the mall, Schlatt and Tubbo stayed home, watching TV. The kitten sat in between the man's legs, Schlatt resting his chin on the other's forehead as they watched. To be honest, neither one of them were very interested in the show, they were just watching because background noise is nice to have.

Suddenly, Tubbo's stomach growled and the kitten flushed darkly.

Schlatt chuckled, "Hungry?"

Tubbo nodded, ears lowered in embarrassment. Schlatt kissed the back of his head and pet his head, earning purrs. Schlatt got up and began looking through their cupboards and fridge. The man hummed, looking around. He took out some chicken nuggets, showing them off to Tubbo.

"Are these okay?" Schlatt offered.

Tubbo nodded, sitting at the counter. Schlatt heated up the food and talked to the kitten as they waited.

"So, do you want to tell me the real reason you didn't want to go to the mall?" Schlatt asked.

Tubbo hummed, "What do you mean?"

"You and Tommy always want to be next to each other. You guys don't want us to separate you both and stuff. Is something wrong?"

Tubbo looked down, "...I-I don't really like going to places th-that have large groups of people... e-especially people I don't know."

"Hey, I get it. I get migraines, so I'm the same. Me going out to just adopt you and Tommy was a pain in the ass for me." 

Tubbo giggled a bit before humming, "...You know... Tommy doesn't like to either... He just really likes Dream and trusts him and stuff..."

Schlatt hummed, "I see." 

Tubbo hesitated again, "...Um... Schlatt...?"

"Yeah?"

"...Are you... are you and Dream going to hurt us?"

"Of course not." Schlatt reassured, "Why would we hurt you?"

"...O-Our last owner, before the pound... he was really mean..." Tubbo hugged himself, "H-He made us live in a c-closet and only let us out th-three times... T-To use the bathroom in the morning and evening a-and to take a shower... But the shower w-was outside and w-we used a hose... A-And he watched us constantly... L-Like we were animals... A-And when we were bad... h-he hurt us..."

"Hurt you how...?" Schlatt asked carefully, taking out the chicken nuggets from the microwave.

Tubbo turned around, lifting his shirt to show off scars on his back, "W-Whips..."

Schlatt walked over, gently running his hands over the scars, "You and Tommy... do you both have these?"

Tubbo nodded with a whimper. Schlatt sighed, moving down his shirt and having the boy face him.

"Listen, that's very brave of you to tell me this. I won't tell Tommy or Dream, unless you want me to." Schlatt smiled, stroking his cheek gently, "I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me. You're a very brave boy, Tubbo. Trust me, we won't hurt you. Not now, not ever. I promise you."

Tubbo smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Schlatt's cheek, "Thank you..."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Schlatt flushed, gently pushing the kitten off, "Don't do that!"

"Why not? It's a way to thank someone!" Tubbo exclaimed.

"No it's not! Did... did your old owner tell you that?"

"Y-Yeah... Is it not good...?"

"Y-You just shouldn't kiss people unless you're in a relationship or something. And you don't kiss someone as a thanks! You only do that when you love someone!"

Tubbo smiled, "I love you though! So it's okay!"

"N-No, ugg..." Schlatt groaned, he was not good at explaining, "You know how George and Sapnap love each other? That's the type of people you kiss."

"...Well, then, let's be in a relationship like them then!"

"N-No... No, uh..."

Tubbo's ears lowered, whimpering, "W-Why not...?"

Schlatt groaned a bit, trying to think of what to say. It wasn't like he didn't care for Tubbo, it's just that the kitten didn't understand and was confused. However, he didn't want to hurt the kitten, he cared for the boy.

He sighed, "Uh, okay... We can do that... But only kiss me on the cheek, that's it."

Tubbo nodded, ears up and smiling brightly. He kissed Schlatt's cheek before he began to eat his lunch. Schlatt chuckled, blushing a bit as he pet the kitten.


	14. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tommy get home, they have dinner, and then Dream has to teach Tommy how to take a shower.

Tubbo sat on Schlatt's lap as they continued watching TV, the kitten occasionally kissing his cheek during commercials. In response, Schlatt flushed and looked away, Tubbo giggling each time. Eventually, Tommy and Dream came home, holding bags and waving at the two. Tubbo waved back, Schlatt just looking away with a pink tint on his face.

Tubbo walked over and Tommy showed off the video games, other toys, small knick knacks, and everything else Dream bought for them. Tubbo was amazed and they went to Schlatt's room to play.

"You're embarrassed." Dream snickered, "What's up?"

"That kitten..." Schlatt sighed, "H-He keeps kissing my cheek..."

"Tubbo too, huh? Let me guess, it's a way to thank people?"

"Yep...."

"Don't worry, just don't do anything bad. They're cute little kids who don't really understand. They've been through a lot..."

"Yeah, Tubbo told me..." Schlatt sighed.

Dream hummed, "What did he say?"

"I promised Tubbo I wouldn't say, sorry."

"Nah, I get it."

Schlatt got up to make dinner, deciding to just make some spaghetti. It was easy and everyone loved it. Tommy and Tubbo ran out, laughing and jumping onto the couch, next to Dream. The blonde man laughed, Tommy bouncing on his lap and nuzzling him, earning happy hums. Tubbo walked over to Schlatt, tugging on his arm.

"Give me a sec, okay? Making dinner." Schlatt reassured.

Tubbo nodded, watching him like a hawk while Tommy and Dream played. Schlatt finished making dinner and the four ate, Tubbo being less messy than Tommy. The blonde had sauce all over his lips, cheeks, nose, and even a bit on his shirt.

"Alright, _you_ need a shower." Dream snickered, "You know how to take a shower, right?"

"Yeah, you taught us last night!" Tommy exclaimed.

"...No, that's a bath."

"What's the difference?"

Dream and Schlatt looked at each other before the blonde took Tommy to get new clothes. They got the clothes before going to the bathroom. Dream turned the shower head on and let Tommy get in.

Tommy lowered his ears and tail, "D-Dream! I don't like this! Can you help me?"

Dream hesitated, "No, Tommy, you can do it yourself."

"N-No, Dream, the water keeps beating on my ears and I don't like it!"

Dream hesitated, "Okay, I will... Just don't turn around unless I tell you to."

"Okay!"

Dream undressed himself and got into the shower. He grabbed the boy's shampoo and conditioner, washing his hair and tail. Tommy giggled, shaking himself after the soap washed out. Dream chuckled before grabbing his body wash, handing it to Tommy. The boy washed his body before going to turn around.

"No." Dream stated, grabbing his own shampoo.

Tommy whimpered, not liking showing his back. He knew of the scars and, even though Dream didn't say anything, he still didn't like it.

"P-Please...? I don't like you looking at my back." 

Dream was very hesitant before he sighed, "Fine. But no touching."

"Okay!" Tommy exclaimed, turning around. 

The man gently moved Tommy to wash the soap out of his hair, Tommy watching. The boy placed his hand on his shoulder, Dream grabbing him and glaring a bit.

"Why not?" Tommy asked, huffing.

"Because I said so."

"But we're boyfriends now! Why can't I touch my boyfriend?!"

"Tommy... You don't understand-"

"I'm sixteen, almost seventeen! I know what I'm doing! I just wanna touch your shoulder and maybe hug you."

Dream sighed, "Tommy-"

"Please...?"

The man hesitated before he sighed and nodded. Tommy smiled and put his hand on Dream's shoulder, tracing the lines in his chest. Dream continued to wash himself and, after finishing washing his body, Tommy hugged him. Dream hugged the puppy back, petting him and earning happy hums.

"Thank you." Tommy said, tail wagging.

Dream nodded, hugging back. He gave a kiss to his forehead, earning a happy hum. Tommy carefully leaned up, kissing the blonde man's cheek.

"Happy?" Dream asked.

"Very, _very_ happy..." Tommy hummed.

They got out, Dream wrapping a towel around his waist as Tommy dressed himself.


	15. Nightmares (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt's never been good at comforting.

After Tommy and Dream left the bathroom, Tubbo went in to take a shower as well. He liked it a lot, but preferred the bath as he could actually lay in the water. A shower wasn't bad, though. He finished up in the bathroom, drying himself off and then going to Schlatt's room to lay down. Schlatt took a shower as well before going to his room, seeing the kitten laying down and ready for a nap. 

"You tired?" Schlatt teased, turning off the light. There was still the lamp, so he could see as he closed the door.

Tubbo hummed in agreement, "Cat nap~!"

Schlatt chuckled, petting his head and laying beside him. Tubbo curled up into his chest, the man blushing. He pulled the blanket over them before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

"Night..." Tubbo yawned, "Love you, Schlatt...."

Schlatt flushed more before he kissed the kitten's forehead, "Love you too, Tubbo..."

The kitten's ears twitched in excitement, smiling brightly as he fell asleep.

~~~

Tubbo gasped and his eyes shot open. Tears threatened to poor out of his eyes, shaking as someone hugged him.

Wait, who was hugging him?! Where was he?! 

_Where's Tommy?! Is Tommy **safe**?!_

Tubbo sat up in fear and heard a small groan. He turned and blinked, seeing it was Schlatt. If Schlatt was hugging him... that meant Dream had Tommy and the two were happy and most likely sleeping. He turned to the digital clock, seeing it blink 2:03. He whimpered, moving to sit on the side of the bed, hugging his knees as he cried softly. He didn't want to wake Schlatt, so he tried not to be too loud. He didn't want to disturb him, especially because he could get hurt if he woke Schlatt up.

"Kitten...?" He heard the man's voice, groggy but awake.

Tubbo stopped, tears still falling down his cheeks as he siffened, was he too loud?

"Kitten, where are you? Come here, please?"

He hesitated, should he?

"Is he in the bathroom? Where is he?"

"H-Here..." Tubbo whimpered.

Schlatt blinked and moved over, seeing the boy, "Oh, kitten, what's wrong? Come here!"

Tubbo whimpered and got up, Schlatt pulling the boy into his chest. The man rubbed the kitten's back, Tubbo whimpered and crying into his chest. Schlatt cooed him, rubbing his back and soothing him as Tubbo cried softly, ears lowered. The man kissed his forehead and occasionally kissed his cheek, continuing to hug and whisper sweet nothings to help calm Tubbo down. Eventually, the kitten calmed down to just little shakes.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Schlatt asked, "Are you okay?"

Tubbo shook his head, "N-Nightmare..."

"Oh, poor thing... Do you want to talk about it?"

"...I-I was back th-there... W-When I was th-there... he w-was shocking me a-and hitting me a-and whipping me a-and looking at me a-an-and-" The brunette felt like he was going to cry again.

Schlatt shushed him, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay... Just calm down... I-I'm really not good at comforting people, so calm down, please...."

Tubbo giggled, "I-It's okay... Y-You... you're making it better j-just hugging m-me..."

Schlatt smiled, continuing to hug and kiss his forehead and cheeks, "Well, then, I'll keep hugging you."

They sat there for a few minutes, hugging one another and Schlatt continuing to give small kisses. Tubbo leaned up and placed a kiss on Schlatt's lips, the man widening his eyes. He pushed the smaller back, gently.

"What's wrong?" Tubbo asked, "W-We're boyfriends, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but... we shouldn't kiss on the lips..."

"Why not? Is it because I'm seventeen?"

"Y-Yeah, that's part of it."

"...But I love you... I want to kiss you... Why can't I...?"

"Y-You don't understand-"

"I know what I'm doing. I know a lot more than Tommy because... I got the worst of it... I may be smaller, b-but I'm older and wanted to protect him... S-So I know what I'm doing." Tubbo reassured, "P-Please... Kiss me... I want to..."

Schlatt hesitated before he leaned down, kissing the kitten gently. Tubbo happily kissed back, smiling into it. He moved and sat on Schlatt's lap, the man hugging the boy as they kissed. Once they pulled away, Schlatt stopped Tubbo from getting another kiss.

"Why-"

"Tubbo, it's 2:30. I have work and I want a good night sleep." Schlatt smiled, kissing his forehead, "As much as I like that kiss, we need more sleep."

Tubbo huffed.

"Don't give me that. We can kiss more later. Let's get some sleep."

Tubbo smiled nodding. They laid back down, Tubbo cuddling the man once again. Schlatt gave one final kiss to his forehead, both sharing 'I love you's before they fell asleep.


	16. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo were bored. Dream and Schlatt had to go to work.

When Tommy woke up, he noticed Dream was no longer in the bed. He sat up and looked around, feeling someone hug him from behind.

"Shhh, it's okay puppy." Tommy relaxed at the voice, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I have to go to work though, puppy.You and Tubbo will be alone for a bit. I should be back around three."

Tommy faced Dream, whimpering and whining, tears in his eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby..." Dream wiped away his tears, kissing his nose with a smile, "I'll be back, I promise! I'll even get you something special on the way home!"

Tommy's tail wagged and he nodded happily, "Okay!"

"Good boy." Dream kissed his nose, "Now, go back to sleep. It's still early in the morning."

As if on cue, Tommy yawned and nodded, laying back down. 

Dream gave one final kiss to the puppy's cheek before leaving to go to work. Tommy smiled and fell asleep.

~~~

When Tommy woke up again, it was around eleven o'clock and he felt someone gently hitting his face. He looked and glared at the kitten, who laughed in response.

"What do you want, Tubbo?" Tommy hissed.

"I want you to wake up!" Tubbo huffed, "I'm booooooored! Schlatt had to go to work and I wanna plaaaaay~!"

"But I'm sleeping!"

"I made an account for that block game you like!"

"MINECRAFT?! HOW?!"

Tubbo held up a small piece of paper, "Before Schlatt went to work, he and Dream left this note explaining how to make an account. Though, you have to use Dream's paper because the numbers are different. Not sure why."

Tommy sat up and went to the computed, grabbing the note and following the instructions. He had to make a email so he could make an account, but managed to make one. Tubbo then helped him make a skin and a name that appeared over his head, and the two began playing on Tommy's account. After a bit, they got hungry and made themselves lunch. Afterwards, they were both bored.

They liked Minecraft, but they didn't want to just play video games all day. They sat on the couch and watched TV, huffing in annoyance. It was soooooo boring. Tubbo even fell asleep and Tommy was bored, not having anything to do. He checked the time, it was almost two o'clock.

"Just one more hour..." He huffed, going to the kitchen. He got a little snack before he went to Dream's room to play some more.

He groaned, annoyed, rolling on the bed. He was so bored, especially with Tubbo now asleep. He wasn't sure how long he spent on the bed, rolling around. He got back on the computer and began doing random things on the computer, super bored and annoyed. He needed to let out steam, play with someone, this wasn't fair.

"I'm home!"

Tommy ran out and jumped into Dream. The blonde gasped and quickly caught him, holding him, "Drrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaammmmm~ I was so boooooored!"

"I'm sorry puppy, but you have to get used to it. Schlatt and I need to make money to get food and stuff." Dream kissed his forehead, "Don't worry. We will always come home, you won't be alone for more than a few hours."

Tommy whimpered, "Give me lots of kisses and maybe I'll forgive you!"

Dream chuckled, kissing his cheek, nose, forehead, and placing one on his lips. Tommy giggled, tail wagging happily.

"Do you forgive me?" Dream asked teasingly.

Tommy nodded, "Yes I do! Now can we play?"

"Of course." The man chuckled.

Tommy smiled brightly and kissed Dream's lips once more. The man kissed back gently, holding him as they went to his room.


	17. Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream shows Tommy how to play Minecraft a bit more. (Also, Tommy finds out what the worst animal is.)

Tommy nodded, "Yes I do! Now can we play?"

"Of course." The man chuckled.

Tommy smiled brightly and kissed Dream's lips. The man kissed back gently, holding him as they went to his room. Tommy showed Dream the world on Minecraft he and Tubbo were playing on and what they did. Dream smiled and pet his head, congratulating him.

"Would you like to play with George and Sapnap?" Dream asked.

"I can play with them?!" Tommy gasped, "Yes! Please!"

The blonde chuckled and had the boy move. Dream went on his account, explaining he had to invite Tommy to the server before he could play on it. Once he finished, he changed back to Tommy's account and had him join the server. He then sat in his chair, Tommy on his lap as he also opened up another tab.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"It'll help you talk to George and Sapnap." The blonde said, typing in the new tab, _Discord_ it said.. Tommy watched, reading it to himself. _Join VC 2._ He didn't know what that meant.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi Sapnap!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

" _Tommy!_ " Sapnap giggled, " _Hi Tommy! Where's Dream?_ "

"I'm here. Get on the server, Tommy wants to play with you." Dream said.

" _Roger that!_ " Sapnap teased, " _Give me a second, I'll be on in a bit!_ "

Tommy smiled before he began walking around. Dream told him where to go and the blonde arrived at a nice house, confused. He saw another player with the name WilburSoot above his head.

Dream smiled, "That's great, actually! You're going to meet Wilbur and Techno this weekend!"

" _Ooooh..._ " Sapnap clicked his tongue, " _Is that a good idea?_ "

"Wilbur is chill."

" _Yeah, but Techno is kind of intimidating._ "

There was a small ding and another person spoke, " _Dream? Who's this Tommy_ _person?_ "

"Hi! I'm Tommy!" The puppy exclaimed, tail wagging.

"Wilbur, I told you about the hybrids Schlatt brought home! This is one of them. Tommy's a cute little puppy and I'm teaching him how to play Minecraft and stuff!" Dream exclaimed, kissing the puppy's neck and earning happy hums.

" _Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Tommy. Want me to give you a tour?_ "

" _NOOOOO! I'm gonna give him a tour!_ " Sapnap said, a text popping up saying _Sapnap has joined the game._

" _Well, I'm already here in front of him, so...._ "

" _I will kill you Wilbur. I have full diamond!_ "

Tommy giggled, liking their small bickering. Sapnap arrived and Tommy began following him, earning a mock gasp of pain from Wilbur.

" _What's your opinions on anteaters?_ "

"Oh god..." Dream asked.

Tommy looked at him, "Anteater? What's an anteater?"

" _Oh, good, you haven't been cursed with the image of an anteater..._ "

" _Wilbur, they are not that bad._ "

" _YES THEY ARE!_ " 

Tommy looked at Dream expectantly. The blonde man chuckled, pulling up a tab and opening Google Images. He typed in anteater and Tommy gasped.

"EEEEWWWW! WHAT IS THAT?!" Tommy pointed to the nose, "IS THAT THEIR NOSE?! WHY IS IT SO LONG?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!"

" _YES! THANK YOU! FINALLY, SOMEONE GETS IT!_ " Wilbur sighed, " _Alright, Dream, I'm happy to come over whenever._ "

Tommy looked away as Dream kept scrolling, "Dreeeeeam! Stoooop, that's so gross!"

"Aww, it's a baby one on a duckie!" Dream cooed, sending the picture in the Discord.

Tommy and Wilbur gagged, yelling to get rid of the abomination. Dream chuckled and closed the Google tab before he let Tommy continue playing and talking with his friends.


	18. Wilbur and Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend came sooner than expected.

The week past with nothing too interesting happening. Dream and Schlatt had to go to work Monday through Friday, the blonde always accidentally waking up Tommy and having to kiss and reassure him he would be back later. Schlatt always woke up later, because his job started later, so he always made the two hybrids breakfast. He then would kiss Tubbo's cheek and leave.

Then, when Dream got home, Tommy would always greet him at the door and wag his tail happily, jumping in his arms. When Schlatt came home, Tubbo walked over and nuzzled into his chest, purring.

When the weekend came, Schlatt woke up with Tubbo on his chest. He cooed, stroking his cheek and staring lovingly at the kitten. He earned small purrs, but the brunette was still sleeping peacefully. He continued to rest, eventually closing his eyes again.

"SCHLATT! TUBBO! WAKE UP!" Tommy screamed, bursting through the door.

Startled, Tubbo shot up and screamed, "WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Schlatt groaned, rubbing his temples, "God dammit... There's the migraine..."

Tubbo looked down at him, "A-Are you okay?"

"Tommy!" The three looked at Dream, "Remember what I said, puppy? Schlatt gets migraines really easily, you can't always be so loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I was just really excited...."

"It's okay, I understand."

The puppy's ears lowered as his tail went between his legs, "I-I'm sorry Schlatt..."

"It's okay..." Schlatt reassured, "Now, why are you two in my room?"

"Techno and Wilbur will be over in two hours! Figured I should wake you two up!" Dream exclaimed, picking up Tommy.

The two blondes left, Schlatt and Tubbo getting up. They got dressed before Tubbo asked Schlatt to carry him. The man did so, carrying him out of the room and onto the couch. Dream finished up breakfast and they all ate, the puppy and kitten playfully wrestling on the floor as Dream and Schlatt watched TV. Two hours past and there was a knock, Schlatt getting up to open the door. When he did, the puppy and kitten watched as a brunette man walked in, glasses covering his brown eyes. He wore a yellow sweater and black pants, a red beanie resting on his head. Behind him was a large pig hybrid, his red eyes seeming to be glaring. Either he was mad or annoyed. Tubbo and Tommy didn't know which was worse.

The brunette turned and smiled at the two, "Hi Tommy! I'm Wilbur! And you must be Tubbo! It's nice to meet you two!"

The pig hybrid turned and faced them. The hybrids squeaked and hid behind the counter.

"It's okay..." Dream walked over, "Techno is nice. If anything, he's probably mad he's here and not sleeping."

The pig hybrid, _Techno_ , sighed and sat down on the floor. He knew he had to wait until the two younger hybrids walked up to him and got comfortable with him, he had to do it whenever he was meeting new hybrids.

"You are kind of intimidating." Wilbur snickered.

"Shut up." Techno replied, taking out his phone, "You dragged me out of bed for this? If I knew there were going to be younger hybrids, I wouldn't have come. I don't want them to get scared."

Wilbur laughed and simply pat his head.

"Don't patronize me."

Dream, Schlatt, and Wilbur sat on the couch talking, Techno sitting on the floor and playing on his phone. Tommy and Tubbo watched him carefully, the brunette walking towards him on all fours. It didn't faze the pig hybrid, he continued playing on his phone, tapping away. Tubbo's ears perked up, swatting at his hand.

Techno blinked and looked at the kitten, who continued to swat, "What?"

"He's trying to copy you. You know, like cats do." Schlatt explained.

"Oh." Techno nodded, letting the cat continued to swat his hand as he still played his phone.

Tommy walked over to him and poked at his back, earning a hum in response. He then pushed him a bit, earning a huff. Tommy laughed and jumped on his back, earning a gasp.

"H-HEY! STOP!"

"GET HIM TUBBO!" Tommy laughed. 

The kitten jumped on the pig, laughing as Tommy moved to also lay on his chest, "trapping" him.

"Oh no..." Techno playfully groaned, "I am dead. They have captured me."

"Rip." Wilbur snickered.

"I have died. Remember to subscribe to Technoblade."

"Oh my god, shut up!" Dream threw a pillow at him.

Tommy and Tubbo laughed, continuing to play with the older hybrid. Occasionally, he would mess with them back, but didn't want to scare them, so he kept it to a minimum. 

"You know, we're holding a party next weekend! You two should come! I'm sure Tubbo and Tommy would love to meet all your friends!"

"Not a fan of large groups." Schlatt reminded.

"I could always take Tubbo if you don't want to go." Dream offered.

"...I'll think about it."

A party sounded nice.

_Sounded nice..._


	19. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time. Tommy sticks to Dream and Tubbo... well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: I changed the rating because I'm taking the story in a different way then when I first started writing the book. I was going to put a lot of violence in later chapters, but I don't plan to do it anymore. There will be violence, but not enough to be considered in the Explicit rating. So, yeah, that's why it's changed.

"Come on, pleeeease?" Tubbo whined, bouncing on the bed slightly as Schlatt laid down.

"I'm sorry, kitten, but I have too much of a migraine. I don't want to go and be down in the dumps and ruin the party. Go have fun, okay?" Schlatt smiled.

Tubbo's ears lowered, whining.

The man sat up and kissed his forehead, "I'll make it up to you. How about, tomorrow, we spend the whole day together? We can go to the park, get ice cream, do whatever you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Tubbo smiled brightly, "Okay!" He kissed the man's lips, Schlatt kissing back, "We're gonna have fun tomorrow!"

"Have fun, okay? You can tell me all about it when you get home!"

"Okay!"

"Time to go, Tubs!" Tommy called.

The two brunettes shared one more kiss before Tubbo ran off. He and Tommy sat in the back, Dream driving to Wilbur and Techno's house. They got to the party and Tommy stuck by Dream, introducing the puppy and kitten to some people in the party. To be honest, Tubbo understood why Schlatt didn't want to come. It was very crowded and loud and he was getting nervous.

"Tubbo!" 

The boy turned and smiled, sneaking past all the people to get to the man, "Sapnap!"

"Hi there!" Sapnap nuzzled the boy, Tubbo purring in response, "You seem so uncomfortable, are you okay?"

"L-Loud... Loud and crowded..." Tubbo explained.

"Where's Schlatt? Did he not come?" Tubbo shook his head, "Figured. He hates parties. Here, why don't you stick by me, okay? If you get overwhelmed, we can go out in the back. Okay?"

Tubbo nodded. They talked and Tubbo excitedly told Sapnap about how happy he was with Schlatt, explained how they were boyfriends and how they liked to share kisses and cuddles and all the cute things.

Sapnap blinked, "Really? Schlatt doesn't seem like an affectionate guy."

"He's not. He usually glares a lot at Dream and Tommy seems to annoy him, but he really likes to hug me close!"

"Yeah, that seems right." Sapnap chuckled, "Surprise he wants a boyfriend though. I mean, I don't know his sexuality or anything, but he never seemed interested in romance."

Tubbo giggled. He looked around and he got a bit nervous, "...S-Sapnap..."

The older hybrid hummed, looking around, "Oh, do you want to go?"

"P-Please?"

Sapnap picked him up gently, carrying him to the backyard. He set him down, holding his hand. He smiled and explained there was an field they could relax in a bit past the trees. They went to the field and sat down, looking at the stars, talking.

Tubbo smiled brightly, about to say something. Sapnap suddenly covered his mouth, both their ears perked up. They heard a twig snap and Sapnap laid the brunette down on the floor, the darkness and the weeds covering him.

"Do. Not. Move." Sapnap whispered, "Listen to me. If I yell wasp, you're going to run to the road and back to the house to get help. If I yell bee, it's safe. Understand?"

Tubbo nodded.

Sapnap stood up and carefully got off the kitten, who was shaking in fear. He covered his mouth to keep his sobs in, tears streaming down his face as he heard Sapnap run into the trees. His ears twitched as he heard Sapnap scream in pain.

"WASP!"

Tubbo took off. He didn't look back, panting and gasping for breath. He sobbed, trying to get to the road, trying to get to the house. Right as he reached the pavement, someone grabbed him. He screamed for help, crying, sobbing.

"LET HIM GO!" 

Tubbo turned around and pulled out of the man's grasp. He watched as Dream pinned the man to the ground, slamming his head into the pavement with a hiss. Tommy ran up to Tubbo, hugging him tightly, both shaking and crying.

"S-Sapnap-"

"He's okay, passed out, but okay. George and Wilbur have him." Dream said quickly, "Techno is calling the police."

"A-Are you-"

Tommy whimpered, nodding at Tubbo, "I-I'm fine... T-Tubbo... I told Dream everything..."

Tubbo nodded, whimpering, looking at the man, "S-So... that guy is with _him_?"

Tommy nodded.

The two just hugged, Dream keeping the man pinned and slamming his head anytime he tried to move. Eventually, a police officer walked over with Techno, the officer grabbing the man Dream pinned down. Once the officer was gone, Techno began apologizing profusely.

"Not your fault, Tech." Dream picked Tommy up, the puppy cuddling into his chest as the kitten hugged his arm, "We're going home. They can't stay here."

"Of course, understandable." The pig hybrid gently pet the puppy and kitten, "I'm sorry, Tommy, Tubbo. I hope you guys get better."

"T-Thank y-you..." Tommy smiled at him.

Dream carried the puppy to the car, Tubbo wrapped around his arm the whole time. Schlatt was _not_ going to be happy.


	20. Fun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Tubbo have a fun day. Right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: I changed the rating because I'm taking the story in a different way then when I first started writing the book. I was going to put a lot of violence in later chapters, but I don't plan to do it anymore. There will be violence, but not enough to be considered in the Explicit rating. So, yeah, that's why it's changed.

The three got home and Schlatt was surprised to see the three home so early. Tubbo immediately ran up to him, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Schlatt asked, holding the kitten and hugging him tightly, rubbing his back to try to help him calm down.

Dream, who was holding Tommy, let out a growl, "Some fuckers tried to hurt them, more specifically Tubbo... Sapnap helped the boy run and we got to him on time, but they did hurt him... Both of them..."

Schlatt squeezed Tubbo, who yelped, "Sorry, sorry..." He rubbed the kitten's back, "I swear to god, I'll _kill_ whoever fucking hurt you."

"J-Just wanna cuddle and sleep..." Tubbo whimpered. 

"Of course." Schlatt carried the kitten to his room. They laid down and the man hugged him tightly, "Tomorrow will be extra special, okay? We'll have a lot of fun to make up for today, I promise."

Tubbo smiled and nodded, cuddling into his chest, "Okay..." 

Schlatt kissed his forehead.

"Schlatt...?"

"Yes?"

"I... I love you..." Tubbo flushed, burying himself in the man's chest.

Schlatt chuckled, blushing as well, "I love you too, Tubbo. Goodnight, kitten."

"Night..." Tubbo smiled brightly as he slowly fell asleep.

~~~

Just as he promised, Schlatt planned to take Tubbo out and do whatever the kitten wanted for the day. They first woke up early, having to be quiet as to not wake up Tommy and Dream. They got dressed before heading out to get some breakfast at McDonald's. They then walked around the park, feeding some ducks and the kitten played a bit on the playground. They got some lunch and, again like he promised, Schlatt got them some ice cream.

"Can we see a movie?" Tubbo asked.

"A movie? What movie?" Schlatt questioned.

Tubbo shrugged, "J-Just wanna see a movie..."

"We can see a movie." The man reassured, kissing his forehead, "Just was surprised is all."

The kitten giggled. They went to the movie theater and saw a random movie Tubbo picked out. They got some popcorn and sodas, watching the movie. They held hands through the whole movie, Tubbo gasping whenever something cool or surprising happened, the brunette whimpering when something sad happened, smiling and giggling when something good happened.

The movie ended after a little over an hour and a half, the two walking out of the theater to go to the park again. He took out his phone to let Dream know they'd brink home some dinner later. As they walked past an alley, someone grabbed Schlatt and threw him against the wall. The man groaned and pushed the person back, throwing a punch at the guy who pushed him against the wall.

Tubbo yelped, screaming when someone grabbed his arm.

Schlatt turned and went to run after him before feeling a sharp pain in his side. He shook, looking down and seeing a knife in his side.

"SCHLATT!" Tubbo ran to the man and helped him sit down, "S-Schlatt, are you-" He screamed as someone grabbed him, trying to pick him up.

Schlatt held his hand and wrist, "T-Tubbo-"

He was kicked in the side of the head and heard one man say to leave. Schlatt gripped his phone, taking random pictures as fast as he could, hearing Tubbo crying for him and trying to grab him. The man holding Tubbo just pulled him away, Schlatt weakly reaching out for him.

"T-Tubbo..." He gasped out, falling unconscious.


	21. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hated himself sometimes.

Dream ran into the hospital with Tommy close behind. They ran to the front desk, the blonde yelling at the poor lady behind the desk (Tommy will apologize later). Seeming to be completely understanding, she remained calm and actually gave them a reassuring smile, telling them what floor Schlatt was on. They ran to the elevator, Dream frantically pressing the button.

(Tommy apologized to the family who was getting off after visiting a friend as well, who just reassured him it was fine and they understood.)

They got to the floor and ran to the other desk. The nurse led them to Schlatt's room, Dream running to the man's side. Tommy noticed only one bed, making him start to shake.

"T-Tubbo...?" Tommy's ears lowered, tail between his leg as he walked up to Schlatt, "S-Schlatt, wh-where's Tubbo...?"

Schlatt clenched his fists, staring at the ceiling as he laid down. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears.

"N-No... Schlatt, where's Tubbo?!" Tommy whimpered.

Schlatt covered his eyes, "...I fucking failed him..."

"No, no, it's not your fault-"

"Dream, I was RIGHT FUCKING THERE! I promised, _promised_ , to protect the kid and he's GONE! I FAILED HIM!" Schlatt screamed at the man.

"You were _stabbed_ Schlatt! _STABBED!_ I don't Tubbo fucking blames you!" Dream yelled back, "You tried to save him-"

"Clearly not hard enough!"

Tommy had curled up in a ball in the corner, whimpering. Tubbo was gone, _he_ had him, their old owner. Tubbo was always so much stronger than him... He remembered how the other would take the most beatings for Tommy because he had always been a kid at heart. Hell, he still is. He's not strong enough to fight anyone, he'd rather run away. Tubbo would always, _always_ , push him back so he was safe and it seems it's no different with Schlatt.

He felt someone hug him, looking up to see Dream. The blonde man picked him up and hugged him.

Tommy sobbed into the blonde's chest, "T-Tubbooooo...."

"We'll find him, baby... Calm down... It's okay..." Dream reassured, "We need to leave for a second, okay? Some officers need to talk to Schlatt."

Tommy nodded. They waited outside the door, the officers talking to Schlatt. They took the man's phone, seeing as he took pictures of the men who took the kitten. They also asked Dream and Tommy a few questions before they left.

"They're not gonna find him..." Tommy huffed.

"Yes they-"

"Dream, they're not just random kidnappers who like to torture me and Tubbo. They're criminals. They know what they're doing. I know they're hiding Tubbo in their house, but they have a bunch of handmade spaces they would hide us in when people came over." Tommy whimpered, "...I-I... I need to go get him..."

"Not alone." Dream cupped his cheeks, "No way in hell I'm loosing you to a bunch of assholes."

"I don't want you to get hurt-"

"And I don't want you to get hurt. I'm coming with you, no matter what you say." The man kissed him gently, "You can't change my mind, love."

Tommy smiled, nodding and hugging him, "Thank you, Dream..."

"Anything for you, Tommy... Let's go save Tubbo."


	22. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo was a lot stronger than he thought.

Tubbo let out a yelp, ears lowered as another bottle was smashed above his head, the glass falling on him and cutting his skin.

"I still can't believe you!" The man slurred, grabbing another bottle of beer, "You and that stupid mutt-"

"Tommy's not a mutt-" He let out a scream when the bottle was crashed above his head.

The man pulled the boy's hair, yanking it back, getting a whimper in response, "Talking back to _me_?! You're gone for a few months and you honestly think you can talk back to me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tubbo whimpered.

"First you and that stupid mutt run away, then you both think you're in _love_ with some random men who, what, think they love you?!" The man placed his hand on Tubbo's thigh, "I'll show you what _real_ love is."

Tubbo widened his eyes and screamed, kicking the man in the groin. The man immediately let go and the kitten began crawling away, his ankle sprained and not trusting himself not to hurt himself more. He crawled as fast as he could to get to the small crawl space in the attic only he and Tommy knew about. Even if the men did know about it, they couldn't fit into it. He grabbed the string and let the ladder down to get into the attic. He quickly climbed up them and went to put the ladder up, but the man stopped him.

Tubbo screamed grabbing the closest box and threw it at the man before crawling to the crawl space. He moved the wood hiding the crawl space before climbing in. He whimpered, covering his mouth and closing his eyes, tears falling down his face. He hugged himself, thinking of Schlatt. How Schlatt would hug him like this, how Schlatt would let him sleep on his stomach, how Schlatt would kiss his forehead and cheeks and lips, how Schlatt told him how cute and adorable and strong he was.

_Strong._

Tubbo never thought of himself as strong. Hell, he was _kidnapped_ , that's not strong! But Schlatt thought he was and, if that was the case, then he would be strong. Tubbo whimpered, wiping away his tears and taking a deep breath.

 _Stay strong, Tubbo!_ The kitten thought, taking another deep breath, _Stay strong, for Schlatt! You want to see him again? Then you gotta be strong and smart and run as fast as you can!_

"Come on, kitten~! Come out wherever you are~!" The man cooed, laughing darkly. 

Tubbo clenched his fists, _Don't call me that! I'm not your kitten!_

He slowly crawled out of his crawl space, grabbing a bat. He saw the man stalking around, Tubbo crawling on all fours. He grabbed a book from a random box and threw it behind him. The man immediately laughed and walked towards the book. Tubbo stood up and slammed the bat into his head. The man groaned and stumbled, the kitten doing it again.

The man fell over and Tubbo screamed, slamming the bat on his head over and over and over until the man was unconscious. Tubbo panted and dropped the bat, stumbling back. He panted for a few seconds before he ran down, out of the attic. He ignored the pain in his ankle, going to the front door. 

_"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"_

Tubbo stiffed as someone wrapped their arms around his waist, the kitten shaking.


	23. Give Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid for a hybrid. Puppy for a kitten.

Tommy squeezed Dream's hand as they arrived at the house, terrified.

"You don't have to do this." Dream reminded.

"I-I need to... For Tubbo..." Tommy gulped.

The man kissed his cheek, "Don't push yourself, puppy."

Tommy nodded. They hesitantly got out of the car and Tommy led the way. He held Dream's hand, the man walking behind him. The puppy opened the door, seeing the man, their old owner, holding Tubbo on his lap, a gun to his head.

"Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed.

Dream held the puppy back, "Let the kitten go. He doesn't deserve this, neither of them do!"

The man groaned, pushing the gun closer to his head, Tubbo whimpering, "Listen, I don't want him. He's too much of a crybaby-"

"He's not-"

Dream cut Tommy off with a small squeeze to his hand.

"Thank you. I don't want the kitten, I want _him_." He pointed the gun to Tommy, "I want my cute, little, _mutt._ "

"He's not a mutt!" Dream and Tubbo yelled.

"He's my mutt." The man laughed.

Tommy hesitated, ears lowered and tail between his legs, "If... If I promise to stay with you... a-and n-not run away, you will let Tubbo go?"

Dream widened his eyes, "Absolutely not-"

"Of course!" The man smiled, putting the gun back to Tubbo's head, "But if you make one wrong move, I'll blow his brains out."

Tubbo whimpered, ears lowered, "N-No-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Everyone turned and another man ran over, "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE AWAY MY CAT FOR THE MUTT?!"

"SHUT UP, DRUNK BASTARD! I'M IN CHARGE, REMEMBER?!" He pointed the gun at the other.

Tubbo slipped out of his grasp, Dream quickly picking him up.

"MY CAT! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE HIM AWAY!"

"FUCK OFF, YES I CAN! YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A DUMBASS!"

Tommy pushed the other two out, the three running to the ca as they kept arguing. Once in the car, the men tried to run after them, but Dream sped off. They were just lucky both were drunk. 

"T-They're gonna come back-"

"No they won't." Dream reassured, taking out his phone, "Don't worry, you two are safe with me and Schlatt."

The puppy and kitten looked at each other, looked at Dream, then back at each other. Despite what just happened, they trusted Dream. They believed him. They truly believed both him and Schlatt would keep them safe.

~~~

Schlatt groaned, feeling something tickling his nose. He groaned, about to yell at whatever nurse decided to tickle his nose with her hair. He opened his eyes and was face to face with innocent eyes, cat ears up straight.

He blinked before groaning, "Great... I'm hallucinating..."

"Hallucinating? What does that mean?" Schlatt's eyes shot open and the kitten smiled. Tubbo tilted his head, "It's nice to see you-"

Schlatt sat up and hugged the kitten tightly, tears falling down his cheeks, "TUBBO! O-OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU'RE OKAY!"

Tubbo smiled, hugging Schlatt back, "S-So are you... You're safe..."

"Who cares about me?!" Schlatt pulled away, looking at the kitten and cupping his cheeks.

"I care!" Tubbo puffed out his cheeks.

Schlatt smiled softly, kissing the other softly, "I know... but you are far more important than me."

The kitten shook his head, nuzzling the other's neck, "W-Who am I suppose to cuddle if you're gone?"

Schlatt just hugged and rubbed him back in response, "...I'm sorry I worried you... I just want you to be safe..."

"I want you to be safe as well..." Tubbo smiled.

Schlatt just hugged the kitten tightly, Tubbo purring in response.

Dream and Tommy waited outside, talking to the police.

"Although what you two did is very dangerous and you _shouldn't_ have done any of that," The officer smiled kindly, "I understand why you did. The men are arrested for possession of drugs, fleeing the crime scene, assaulting a police officer, and kidnapping. I'm not sure when their court date will be, but I would recommend going as witness. If what you told me is true, then you can probably get more charges on them. However, I understand if you don't want to."

Dream hugged the puppy, rubbing his arm with a smile.

Tommy smiled at the officer, holding Dream's hand tightly, "Th-Thank you..."

The officer nodded, bidding them a good night before leaving them alone.


	24. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt is released from the hospital.

Schlatt was in the hospital and Tubbo stayed with him the whole time. The kitten would sleep with him at night, cuddling into his neck, purring happily. The hospital were going to kick Tubbo out, but the kitten refused to leave. They decided to let him stay, because the kitten refused to leave. Besides, he wasn't doing anything wrong so they let him stay. After all, he was just cuddling with Schlatt.

Eventually, after a week of Schlatt being in the hospital and making sure his stab wound wasn't infected and he would be fine. He was released. Tubbo was happy to help the man to the car, Tommy and Dream waiting patiently for them. They got into the car, the blonde man driving home. They got home and Tubbo had Schlatt lay on the bed.

Tubbo laid on his side, cuddling into him, "Not allowed to move! You have to lay on the bed the whole day!"

Schlatt chuckled, hugging Tubbo close, "Alright, that's fine." He kissed the kitten's forehead, "My good little kitty will protect me, right?"

Tubbo giggled, nodding.

Meanwhile, Dream and Tommy were making lunch. Tommy went to touch the soup, but Dream stopped him.

"No, no!" Dream laughed, "You'll burn yourself!"

"But how do you know if it's hot?" Tommy hummed.

"...Tommy, it's bubbling."

"...Yeah, but still!"

Dream laughed, kissing the puppy's head, "You're so adorable. Do me a favor? Tell Tubbo and Schlatt that a few people are coming over."

"Who's coming over?"

"Wilbur, Techno, George, Sapnap, and a couple more people. They want to congratulate Schlatt on his healthy recovery."

"...That happens?"

"Well, not all the time." Dream smiled and kissed the puppy's cheek, "But when you have great friends and people who love you, you do."

Tommy smiled, tail wagging. He went to the bedroom, told the brunette man and kitten, before he went back to Dream. He held up his arms, the man picking him up right as he finished lunch. They ate before watching TV until the doorbell rang. Dream opened the door and Tommy ran to Sapnap, the other dog hybrid picking him up happily.

"Great, he's going into mother mode." George teased.

Sapnap glared playfully, but when Tubbo ran over to get on his back, he couldn't deny it. He laid on the ground, Tubbo and Tommy laying on him and playing with him.

Techno sat on the couch with the rest of the men, "I'm just glad I'm not like that."

"How you doing, Schlatt?" Wilbur asked, said man laying on the other couch.

"I was told to rest and Tubbo was suppose to protect me." Schlatt pointed at the two boys, who were playing with his ears and tail. Sapnap was uncomfortable, but smiled and let them do as they wanted, "But we can all see how well he's doing."

Tubbo laid on Sapnap's back with a giggle, Tommy on the brunette kitten.

"He's protecting you from Sapnap." George teased, "Everyone needs protection from him."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sapnap glared at his boyfriend, "You are SO mean!"

"You love me!"

Sapnap huffed in response.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Tubbo. Dream and Tommy.

Tubbo got off Sapnap to go to Schlatt, carefully laying on him and careful of his stab wound.

"Oh, you're cuddling me now?" Schaltt teased.

"Gotta protect you!" Tubbo giggled, tail wagging a bit.

"What about when you were playing with Sapnap?"

"I knew you would be fine for a little bit." 

Schlatt just chuckled, running his fingers through the kitten's hair.

Tommy continued laying on Sapnap's back, tugging on the man's ears and hair as his tail wagged. 

"Having fun, Tommy?" Dream chuckled. 

The blonde giggled, nodding.

George looked at Sapnap, who was uncomfortable, "Sapnap?"

"Let the puppy be." Sapnap smiled awkwardly, Tommy continued to tug on his hair.

George snickered, "Yeah?"

"Yep."

Tommy's tail continued to wag, beginning to braid Sapnap's hair. The adults continued to talk as Tubbo cuddled into Schlatt's neck, purring. Eventually, Wilbur and Techno had to leave, Tommy tugging on the pig hybrid's ear as well. Techno let out a small yelp, glaring at the boy.

"Easy there." Dream picked up the puppy, "Techno doesn't like when you mess with his ears."

"Oh, sorry..." Tommy apologized.

Techno reassured him, "It's fine, buddy."

The two left and, soon after, George and Sapnap left. Schlatt and Tubbo continued laying on the couch, the kitten purring and nuzzling into him, careful off his wound. Dream held the puppy, making dinner.

Tommy kissed the blonde, "Dream?"

The man hummed in response.

"...I love you, a lot." Tommy smiled, kissing the man's cheek.

"I love you too. Just as much, if not more."

The puppy moved and kissed the man's lips, "I really mean it, Dream. You saved my life. You and Schlatt... If it weren't for you two, well... I don't think either of us would be here."

Dream smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're here with us. Because you and Tubbo make us happy. You're my cute little puppy!"

Tommy giggled, kissing the man's lips again.

Meanwhile, Schlatt was on the verge of falling asleep while Tubbo laid on him, nuzzling his neck. He looked at the man's face, sniffing his face a bit like he was an actual cat. Schlatt's face scrunched up a bit, Tubbo giggling. He began to leave small kisses on the man's face. His forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, nowhere on Schlatt's face was safe from Tubbo's kisses.

"I'm trying to sleep, Tubbo..." Schlatt snickered.

"You don't need to!" The kitten giggled, continuing with his kisses.

Schlatt caught his face in his hands, giving him a playful glare, "Stop."

The kitten shook his head, "Nuh-uh!"

"Tubbo..."

"Nope!" Tubbo got out of his grasp, leaning forward and kissing his lips gently.

Schlatt chuckled, kissing the kitten back. Once the kitten pulled back, he pet the boy's head gently, "Now are you done?"

"Nope!" Tubbo purred, leaning forward to kiss the man's cheek and lips.

Dream continued to make dinner, holding Tommy the whole time, the puppy continuously placing kisses on his cheek or neck. Once they finished dinner, Dream made the four of them plates and Tubbo grabbed his and Schlatt's. The man sat up, Tubbo holding his place.

"Ah?" Tubbo offered.

"Oh, you're feeding me now?" Schlatt teased.

"Yep! To help you get better!" Tubbo giggled, "Now say ah!"

Tommy blinked, looking at Dream.

The man noticed and chuckled, "Want me to feed you?"

Tommy nodded.

Dream laughed, taking a bit of the puppy's food and beginning to feed him. They finished eating and Dream and Tommy took a shower before they went to lay down and cuddle. Tubbo and Schlatt then went to the bathroom, the kitten wanting to take a shower together.

"W-What?" Schlatt blushed, "Why?"

"To help with your wound! Please?" Tubbo asked.

Schlatt sighed, but smiled. He kissed the kitten's forehead before they got in the shower. Schlatt helped the boy wash before the kitten watched the man wash himself. Tubbo leaned into the man's chest, looking at the wound that was still stitched up.

The kitten whimpered, rubbing his skin right above the wound.

Schlatt pet his head gently, "It's okay, kitten. Not your fault."

"F-Feels like it..." Tubbo whimpered.

"It's not, kitten." Schlatt kissed his forehead, "I wanted to protect you and if I got stabbed in the process, so be it."

Tubbo kissed the man's chest, "...I just want you to be safe... You saved me... I wanna save you..."

Schlatt chuckled, "Don't worry about that, kitten. Just sit there and be cute, okay?"

The kitten giggled, nodding.

They got out, dried off, got dressed, and went to their room, cuddling with each other. Schlatt kissed Tubbo's lips as the kitten laid on him, careful of the wound.

"I love you." Tubbo whispered.

Schlatt kissed his head, "I love you too."

Tommy sat on Dream's lap as the man continued to code. The puppy yawned, cuddling into his chest, "I'm tired..."

"Go ahead and fall asleep, I don't mind." Dream reassured.

"Kiss?"

"You just want constant love, huh?" The man teased.

He kissed Tommy's lips, the puppy smiling into the kiss. They pulled away and Tommy's tail wagged happily, smiling brightly. He cuddled into the blonde's chest, closing his eyes as he yawned.

Slowly, he fell asleep, muttering, "I love you..."

Dream smiled, rubbing his back, "I love you too, puppy."

Tommy fell asleep and Dream continued codding. Once he finished, he saved his work and went to the bed, holding Tommy to his chest. He covered them with the blanket, kissed the puppy's head, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I was at first going to go a different route, but I really liked how cute this ended up, especially because there's not enough cute fanfics in the problematic ships fandom. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. I might do more fics, but I'm not sure. Perhaps leave suggestions of ships and I might do them!
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the support! I expected a lot more hate, but everyone's been really lovely and thanks so much! This really helped me more than you guys know.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Kitten Author


End file.
